Magneto Has Hope
by Sorano109
Summary: Magneto muses about the past and future.


I am Magneto, master of metal, and I control the Brotherhood. Together, we will create a utopian society in which all mutants will live as one in harmony with no fear of being killed or tested on because of who they are. They will be free. In my perfect society there are no humans. Of course I am a merciful man. Those humans that survive the war between their kind and ours will be allowed to live. Just not as humans. As we speak, my scientists are working on a solution to turn humans into mutants. This is who I am and these are my intentions for the future world. No one can change that. Except for one individual.

This single mutant can break down all of my walls and change my intentions with just a single bat of his eyelashes. With one look from his pure blue eyes all of my resolve shatters and I am left with a need to do as he wishes, even if it is against all that I stand for. Just the memory of his sweet lips against mine makes my knees shake and I know that I would do anything for just another taste. Even for a brief second. To the mutants, his name is Professor X, but to me, just as I will always be Erik to him, he will always be my lovely, wonderful Charles.

Although his stature would suggest that he is weak, this is all a masterful disguise. His mind is the most powerful I have ever met and I have never heard of one stronger. Many would assume that his use of Cerebro has weakened his telepathic powers, but quite on the contrary, it has served to make him more powerful. He no longer has to put two fingers to his head to help him focus, although I have always thought that this gesture made him impossibly more adorable, and he can also spread his telepathy farther than before without its help.

I only wish that Cerebro would help him to penetrate through the damned metal helmet that I am forced to wear. If I didn't, the little control that I have could disappear and chaos would ensue. The propaganda that I use to strengthen the Brotherhood would cause them to try to destroy human kind on their own if they did not have a strong figure to lead them. They need a solid figure that appears indifferent to outside influences and the need for other peoples' contact. I serve to be that person.

If only they knew that I am not. If only they knew that every night I lie in bed wishing to be in another; that I wish to play chess all day with the one I love. Yes love. There is no other way to describe the feeling I have for Charles Xavier. I love his amazing blue eyes, his curly brown hair, his bright smile framed with brilliant red lips. Soft, sweet lips that are begging me to kiss with my chapped ones. But I no longer can. Charles Xavier is a thing of the past. Magneto is no longer allowed to be with him. I am expected to destroy him and the X-Men, but I do not believe that I am strong enough to do so. I do not expect him to love me anymore anyways. I would not be surprised if he killed me the first chance he got. Not after all that I have done to him. I took his legs when I threw that bullet in his direction and I spoiled his trust the moment I put my ridiculous helmet on, destroying it completely when I left him to die on that Cuban beach. My happiness is hopeless. I only wish that his is not.

That is where I am wrong. Charles proved this to me on one fateful day. Sometimes when I am alone, which is very rarely since I am a leader of an organization, I take off my helmet in hopes that Charles will try to contact me. On this crucial day, he finally did. I expected to hear him tell me that he hated me or that he would tell me about how much I hurt him. Instead he told me something that made me believe that our love could be rekindled. That maybe, just maybe we could be together again and forget about all of our differences, that we could live a peaceful life. The first thing he told me in the three years after Cuba, since our last conversation was "I miss you." And for the first time in those three years I smiled. Already life looks better.

**Please Review! Comments always help me to become a better writer and they motivate me to write more. But please only constructive criticism. Also, I wrote this in about thirty minutes so I am sorry for any mistakes. Please feel free to point them out and I will make an effort to fix them. Thank you!**


End file.
